narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Misake Hisajima
is a jōnin-level shinobi from Tobikakurenai Village. Background During the , Misake commanded Tobikakurenai's Sensory Division , transmitting information and tactics for all platoons on the battlefield. Years later, when he was already married and had assumed the family business assuming the position of Hisajima's Perfume Shop owner, Misake was surprised when his only daughter Miyuki suffered an accident during a mission at the Land of Wood and from that mission, can not more work as shinobi. During Miyuki's postoperative, Misake gave full support to his daughter trying to get better her emotional. Trying to ease his daughter's pain, he gave her a job in the family store. Personality From what has been seen of Misake is a calm man and pervaded in his duties. Due to his position as a sensor, he learned to relax and focus easily plus have insight in finding defects and loopholes in situations that are unfavorable. He was also described as being a very romantic man and courteous with his wife and also being very polite with the other women, even that during his teenage years he has been one of the boys over rejected by girls. Misake loved his daughter Miyuki very much. Because of that he suffered a lot during the time that Miyuki was depressed because she can not be a shinobi anymore and having to leave Team 5. Even Misake not knowing how to understand the mind of a teenage girl, Misake tries to be an understandable father, but not always get success on it. Appearance Misake has short spiky brown hair, purplish eyes, a bulky mustache and a beard that unites with his chops. He uses the village's standard flak jacket as well as the forehead protector, but he wears a meshed shirt underneath his jacket. Abilities Misake has shown himself to be a highly capable shinobi. Ninjutsu Hisajima Clan Techniques He was well-versed in all of his clan's secret techniques as witnessed during the Third Shinobi War flashback where Misake used the Temporary Paralysis Technique when the Tobikakurenai HQ was invaded. His knowledge in paralysis techniques, anesthesia and the relation of his clan with flowers and their properties related to perfumes and fragrances allowed Misake to developed a technique which enables paralyze the enemy based on inhalation of a perfume's fragrance that he developed. Sensor Perception Misake is a sensor-type shinobi, allowing him to sense the chakra of others even from extended distances. Due to his high chakra control, he is able to track any target at great distances, as well as being able to locate the position of this target through the propagation of sound. Trivia *Misake hobby is creating new perfumes. *Misake's favorite color is orange. *Misake's favourite food is sashimi, while he dislikes gyōza. Quotes *(To Miyuki Hisajima) "It is the duty of a father give full support to their children, especially in the hardest times. What happened to you was a fatality, but know that both me and your mother will do everything possible and impossible to make your life full of happiness for now on." *(To Kinkai Hisajima) "I know that a mother wants to protect their children from the world, but this is impossible. You can't blame yourself for what happened to her... Now, we can only make her have a worthy future. Worthy of a Hisajima." *(To Sokai) "Boy, thank you. Knowing that Miyuki has a friend like you make me sleep more calmly."